slaves and masters
by Luciferian
Summary: heero yuy has a secret and his secret was lost to him 5 yrs ago now his chance to fix the mistake is now but will he take it apon him self while the enemy hunts for the perfect warrior his secret
1. Default Chapter

Prussian blue eyes scanned the dark woods all ways, being careful to   
listen   
to the sounds  
of the night. The boy shuddered as he thought of the days when he had   
been a   
slave, before he'd managed to escape to claim freedom. However, while   
he was   
lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the men slowly creeping up on   
him   
ready to pounce. By the time he did notice, it was too late, the men   
that   
were sent after him had caught him once again. He was trapped. He drew   
his   
dagger, glaring at the fierce men that surrounded him, cursing under   
his   
breath at his carelessness. Their numbers were overwhelming; the boy   
didn't   
stand a chance. Within moments, he had been disarmed. They bound and   
gagged   
him, and he was brought before the head trader.  
  
Well, well, look what we have here. A runaway…" The trader sneered.   
"Don't   
u like being a slave, boy?"  
  
The men who had captured the boy sniggered in the background.  
  
"So what do u think, John, should we punish him?" The head slave trader   
asked, circling the young boy, who was glaring back defiantly.  
  
"Oh yes, we should. Little slaves like this one need to be taught a   
lesson   
on how to behave." John stated, eyeing the young boy hungrily.  
  
"I agree. Let's see how much he likes to runaway after this…"  
  
The boy trembled with anger as the older man traced a finger down his   
cheek,   
bringing his face down to nip at the boy's lip, lapping up the blood   
that he   
drew. "I'm going to have fun with you tonight…" He muttered cruelly,   
tying   
the boy's hands behind his back. "You're never getting away from me   
again.   
If it wasn't for the price that your pretty face will bring in, I'd   
keep you   
for myself…"  
  
The boy simply glared. He knew that if he struggled or protested, the   
punishment would be ten times worse. At least he knew now that he was   
going   
to be traded…But there was no guarantee that his new owner would be any   
nicer. In fact, the possibilities of finding someone nice were slim to   
none. 


	2. now enter's the hero

"Look, Wufei, I know you don't like this idea but I need a slave" Trowa   
defended himself as his friend regarded the situation sceptically.  
  
"I know…but still Trowa, it's wrong. This place is terrible. These   
slaves   
only know pain."  
  
"Yes, and I know it as well. Besides, what about you and…" The emerald   
eyed   
boy coughed slightly "…Duo "a.k.a." shinigami?"  
  
As Wufei looked to Trowa, he started to blush bright red. He mumbled   
curses   
to the old solider. "That's not the point. He and I are friends, but he   
has   
a status"  
  
Yes, yes I understand that, but I don't know anymore Wufei" Trowa   
remarked,   
smirking.  
  
Looking up, he saw a burley man saying, "Welcome gentlemen, and the  
young lady" He indicated the girl standing by the back. She was in fact   
the   
only woman  
there, as it was not normal that a girl should come to a slave market.  
  
"Yes, we have the greatest slaves around." The man announced with great   
pride as the slaves where brought out.  
  
One boy interested Trowa. He had the coldest blue eyes that he had ever   
seen   
and a mop of chocolate brown hair. You could tell by the way he walked   
that   
he had once been a solider or a warrior.  
  
As the bidding started all the men and the girl's eyes where on the   
blue   
eyed beauty as  
the trader called him, he added, "This is one here is brought from a   
faraway   
land, from across the ocean. He has killed many people and if trained   
properly he would become the perfect solider or body guard, depending   
on   
your wishes…" As the bidding started to get under way, Trowa could see   
the   
certain bruises that decorated the boy's perfectly sculpted face and   
his   
creamy skin. There was something different about this boy, like he was   
devoid of any emotion. It was almost as if it had be sucked out of him   
completely, and with that in mind Trowa said to his friend, "Wufei I   
would   
like to purchase him"  
  
"Are you sure, Trowa?" Wufei asked, regarding the boy being auctioned.  
  
"Yes" Trowa said with slight annoyance at his friend.  
  
"Very well…" The Chinese sighed.  
  
As the bidding got higher the bidders died down to two people. The girl   
that   
was  
dressed more like a boy, ready for war; and Trowa. The bidding   
increased   
furiously until  
a sudden cry came from someone.  
  
"You there, girl, stop!"  
  
Turning around with slight panic in her eyes, the young girl looked   
towards   
the voice and its owner. Seeing that it was in fact the palace guards,   
she   
got ready to take flight as they drew nearer.  
  
With all this commotion going on the boy had time to pick the lock to   
the   
flimsy chains.  
  
All eyes were now on the girl that had thrown aside the cloak to reveal   
a   
very strange tattoo on her upper body. As the palace guards started to   
try   
and circle the girl one of them made a smart remark.  
  
"Hey, look, it's the all might shifter, looks like she got away for   
nothing!" He said with a  
smirk on his face. The unwise decision cost him his life. With one   
swift   
movement that left the other guards speechless, she killed the solider   
with   
one blow. There was nothing they could have done.  
  
Everyone stood and stared at the amazing girl, even the boy was   
surprised at   
the speed she had.  
  
However, he didn't stare long for he was free of his chains. Swiftly   
darting   
around everyone, he made his escape. It took a moment for the crowd to   
calm   
down from the girl killing one of the guards, and it would be too late   
when   
they noticed he was gone.  
  
Even the trader who had been holding his chains had failed to notice   
his   
escape.  
  
Noting to herself that the boy had indeed escaped, the strange girl   
started   
to glow purple and the crowd that had gathered around the group started   
to   
panic and back away quickly. The guards seemed to be the only ones who   
knew   
what was about to happen  
''Quick, get the dart! She's going to escape you fools! The master will   
have   
our heads if we don't get her back!'' cried the head guard with slight   
panic   
in his voice.  
  
''Too bad for the master, and you.'' she said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Only then did the trader and his lackeys realise that the boy was long   
gone.  
  
However, they weren't about to try and find him as the glowing stopped   
and   
the girl started to grow beautiful raven black wings large enough to   
wrap   
around two bodies. She cried out in slight pain. One reason was from   
the   
wings beginning to grow from her back, the second was because some of   
the   
guards had run to fetch the special dart for the girl to put her to   
sleep.   
Unfortunately, the girl did not notice them take aim and fire. The poor   
girl   
new she had only a short time before the poison started to kick in. 


	3. bring the enemy into range

Meanwhile, Trowa had seen the boy escape and had followed into a dark   
alley   
knowing  
very well that it lead to nowhere. He was also sure that the boy would   
know   
he was  
being followed as he turned into the dark alley and got to the end he   
shouted out to no  
one in particular "I know you're there and I will not harm you. Please   
come   
out, I know you're here."  
  
Trowa sighed and was about to turn around when he saw a figure move out   
of   
the shadows. To his surprise, he saw the young boy with the coldest   
eyes   
holding close to  
him the girl that the guards where chasing clutching her tightly. Her   
wings   
had drawn back.  
  
It seemed she had been knocked out by some concoction. The boy said in   
a   
deep voice ''Please help my friend. She is very ill and needs help.''  
  
And for all of his 17 years, Trowa Barton, a general of a entire army   
now   
retired due to an injury saw the most emotion in the deep pools of blue   
and   
saw the girl's face.  
  
She was sweet and yet deadly at the same time, with the most beautiful   
body:   
long, slender legs and a slim waist. Her face had a near-perfect   
structure,   
more manly then anything else. She had brown hair with slight tints of   
sun   
streaked gold and just enough red to make it seem she was an angel in   
the   
form of a young girl.  
  
"All right, please come with me and I will tend to you and your friend.   
My   
home is not far from here but we must hurry. From the sounds of it the   
guards and the slave traders are banning together to find the both of   
you."  
  
"Thank you" The boy muttered in response, not having expected such   
kindness   
from a person he recognized as a bidder.  
  
"No need for thanks, just come now." Trowa hissed and lead the   
mysterious   
boy and the angel of a girl to his home. He was careful to take the   
back   
streets, winding through the slums of the great city. Not once did he   
fear a   
mugging for most of the poor knew him well. He always helped in anyway   
that   
he could, always tending to the sick like a saint.  
  
When they arrived upon the house the boy's eyes widened in awe at the   
magnificent house. Trowa chose to enter where the servants entered at   
the   
back of the house with  
his guest in tow.  
  
He called for help and immediately 10 or more servants entered the   
kitchen-like place at the back asking if their kind hearted master was   
all   
right he said in a booming voice to calm there nerves "I'm fine but my   
friends are hungry and badly bruised. The girl needs a warm bed and a   
doctor." asking for some of the girls to take the unconscious one and   
place   
her in his room saying to call the doctor immediately turning to the   
weary   
boy asking him the one thing that was thinking about the most "What is   
your   
name boy?"  
  
He answered in an uncertain voice, hoarse but still strong "I have no   
name."  
  
"Come now, you must be known by something."  
  
Thinking deeply, the boy answered in the most absurd way, "I was once   
know   
as Heero Yuy, but now I have no name, no home, and no family.  
  
"I see…" Scratching his chin in deep thought, Trowa looked up to see   
the   
boy looking like he was going to faint. Trowa said, "Come with me."  
  
Taking hold of the boy before he fell and cracked his head upon the   
great   
marble slabs, Trowa led him into a side room decorated lavishly in many   
silks and smelt strongly of incensed cinnamon just like his old home.  
  
The boy was told to sit on the bed and to rest. His friend the girl was   
just   
next door if he was worried. Heero gratefully took it upon himself to   
sleep   
to regain his strength. Once his sister was well enough to travel, they   
would leave the mysterious boy with bangs  
collecting to one side that only showed one visible emerald green eye.   
However, his mind was too groggy to think anymore and he fell into a   
deep   
sleep filled with nothing but emptiness.  
  
As his eyes closed, for once he slept in peace, reunited with the only   
family known to  
him and her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The great walls shook as the man…known better as Trieze Kushrenada, was   
yelling  
at another man. The second was presently quaking in fear from the wrath   
he   
was receiving for not capturing the girl.  
  
"So let me get this straight" Treize calmed down just a tiny bit so   
that the   
man stopped blubbering enough to hear what his master said "You found   
the   
girl at a slave auction, then you yelled out and had her surrounded   
with all   
your men in front of all those witnesses…"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"And then from what u told me she killed one of your men then started   
to   
glow purple"  
  
"Yes sirrrr..." the knight started to tremble again "right - right   
after   
that she grew wings…"  
  
"Black raven wings, am I right?"  
  
"Yes master... Trieze"  
  
"As you said something, she smirked and one of your lackeys shot her   
with   
the sleeping potion"  
  
"Yes sir" he gulped  
  
"Then that went as planned. Are you sure that the girl looked tired?"  
  
"Yes master Trieze" the man said with a bit more will in him  
  
"Well then, all's good. With that potion I had made there's… shall we   
say a   
tracking  
device. All we have to do is follow the signal and capture her, while   
she   
still is asleep." The man smirked evilly, looking pleased. "Very well,   
you   
are all excused. Now go." He barked.  
  
With a great bow and stumbling backwards, the man disappeared from   
Treize's   
sight.  
  
"Well then my little one, I soon shall have you back, and you will love   
me   
whether I have to find and kill your dear sweet brother or not. I do   
hope it   
doesn't come to that because I wish to see his face when we wed. It   
would be   
most amusing. You shall be mine for eternity and no matter what, you   
will   
never escape my grasp again." Treize thought, laughing cruelly. The man   
walked from the grand hall to make preparations for the  
upcoming attack. 


	4. CAPTURED

Walking down the stairs with a slight limp, Trowa was meet by a very   
angry   
Wufei.  
  
"Barton, where the hell did u go?" The Chinese demanded.  
  
"None of your concern, Chang." Towa replied with such bitterness that   
it   
even  
surprised himself.  
  
Seeing that he had something on his mind, Wufei asked in a gentle  
voice what was wrong.  
  
Knowing that he was not going to get out of this conversation without  
an answer, Trowa was about to reply when a heavy knock came from the   
front   
door.  
  
A servant rushed past Wufei and Trowa in such a hurry that she knocked   
the   
Chinese  
man over. Not noticing, the girl named Molly answered the door and   
backed   
away when  
she saw a burly man barge in. From the looks of him, he was some sort   
of   
bodyguard.  
  
As Wufei had just picked himself up, and looked over with annoyance in   
his   
eyes, he was about to say something when Trowa beat him to it.  
  
"Excuse me what do you think you are doing barging in here. I don't   
remember   
inviting anyone" Trowa had a great look of surprise upon his face as he   
recognised the symbol on the guard's chest. It was in fact the symbol   
of   
Treize Kushrenada.  
  
A long and firm voice answered from somewhere behind the large mass of   
a  
man "Pardon my friend here, he has a great mission and I must apologize   
for   
his  
brash actions. Let me introduce myself… I am in fact Trieze Kushrenada   
and I   
believe you have something of mine."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't think so…" Trowa replied slowly. "But I am   
being   
rude. I am sir Trowa Barton retired general of the king's army"  
  
"Ahh, of course, the great Trowa Barton… said to be not a man at all. I   
here   
you are great friends with elven folk."  
  
"Yes "  
  
"Well let me get straight to the point. You have a girl I believe about   
your   
age. She has brown hair with sun streaked blond, and just a tint of   
red. She   
is about 5ft 8 and has a nice build."  
  
Seeing the shock in Trowa's eyes at how he described the girl that   
seemed to   
be an angel was too much. Trowa nodded a yes, and Trieze looked smug as   
he   
was lead up the stairs into the room where she was now currently   
resting. At   
her side was her dear brother, lightly dozing in a chair, always   
keeping   
guard or trying to at least…  
  
Walking in, Trieze saw this and announced to the burly man to tie the   
boy in   
chains and to tie the girl up as well. With this remark, Trowa had come   
out   
of the daze to say, "No, you will not tie this sweet innocent girl up,   
nor   
the boy. I will take them to your home but I will not let you harm   
either of   
them."  
  
Looking quite annoyed, Trieze agreed.  
  
Picking up the girl, Trowa was surprised that she was light as a   
feather. As   
Treize's guard was about to pick up Heero roughly, Wufei came to his   
rescue   
seeing that Trowa had gently picked up the girl with a great air of   
pride he   
knew so well…only to realise that this girl was in fact a solider or   
maybe   
an assassin. He also noticed that the boy he was now carrying had about   
the   
same strong jaw, perfectly sculpted face, a mop of chocolate brown hair   
and   
a perfect figure not to mention being well muscled. 


	5. Note to the readers your the best

Note to readers :  
  
hello this is just a short notice to give credit  
  
to Duo's Only Chick for editing my works,and to   
  
the readers of slaves and masters . At the moment i have  
  
lot's of school work and exam's , i also have a major case  
  
of writers block . Also if u have any idea's or something   
  
u might want added to the story plz email me with any  
  
suggestion's till then.   
  
cryearthstearsfalltou 


End file.
